Masked Rider Scarab
Masked Rider Scarab is a fanfictional American tokusatsu series that's based on Kamen Rider Kuuga. It serves alongside Saban's Masked Rider as another sequel to The First Masked Rider. Sypnosis On the distant planet of Mystica, the kingdom is under attack by the evil Lord Stagger & his Homoculi Army. However, the king calls upon an Earthling named Drake to help them fight against this great evil. Characters Hero Allies Homonculi *'Lord Stagger' - The supreme ruler of the Homonculi. *'Aucaman' - Stagger's right-hand man & double agent. *'Homonculi Warriors' Arsenal Weapons *'Mystic Belt' - An ancient belt created by the kingdom of Mystica. It's used by Drake to transform into the Masked Rider. *'Dragon Rod' - In his Dragon Form, the Masked Rider uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, using any long pole or stick-like object to manifest it. **'Advanced Dragon Rod' - While in his Advanced Dragon Form, the Masked Rider's Dragon Rod enhances into the Rising Dragon Rod voulge & his finishing move improved into the "Rising Splash Dragon". *'Pegasus Bowgun' - In Pegasus Mode, the Masked Rider uses the Pegasus Bowgun crossbow that can be created out of any gun-like object. **'Advanced Pegasus Bowgun' - In Advanced Pegasus Mode, the Masked Rider uses the Rising Pegasus Bowgun; a long sharp bowgun for his "Rising Blast Pegasus", which shoots three arrows rapidly. *'Titan Sword' - In Titan Form, the Masked Rider's Titan Sword can be created out of short pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust when the Masked Rider twists the blade as it is impaled. **'Advanced Titan Sword' - The Masked Rider uses the longer & bigger Advanced Titan Sword for the "Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. But the Masked Rider can create a second Advanced Titan Sword to use for the stronger "Double Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. Forms *'Blank Form' - The weakest form of the Masked Rider; has white armor with small horns. *'Mighty Form' - The Masked Rider's default form; has red armor. **'Advanced Mighty' - Enhanced by the golden power, this form has golden trimmings. The Advanced Anklet is attached on the right leg, upgrading the Masked Rider's Rider Kick to the Advanced Mighty Kick, which causes the target to explode with a 3000 meter radius of the area. ***'Amazing Mighty' - The Masked Rider's Advanced Form becomes permanent & is further advanced into gold-trimmed & black-armored Amazing Mighty that seems to be a perfect "mighty-type" form. An additional Mighty Anklet is attached on the left leg. Both Mighty Anklets are equipped to deliver the deadly Amazing Mighty Kick dropkick attack. *'Dragon Form' - An azure quick form that allows the Masked Rider to be more agile & quicker, although his physical strength drops from the level offered by Mighty Form. Dragon Form enables the Masked Rider to do quick running & rapid jumping in order to pursue the enemy. The armor grants the Masked Rider less protection, but is better suited for quick movements & more jump power. To make up for the lack of strength, he uses the Dragon Rod staff as his weapon, using any long pole or stick-like object to manifest it. His finishing move in this form is "Splash Dragon", an aerial thrust attack to the torso. **'Advanced Dragon' - Dragon Form is later upgraded by the golden power into Advanced Dragon, gaining a golden trim with the Masked Rider weapon enhanced into the Advanced Dragon Rod voulge & his finishing move improved into the "Advanced Splash Dragon". *'Pegasus Form' - A green shooting form where the Masked Rider's senses are heightened to extreme levels, enabling him to see & hear his opponents with deadly accuracy. It allows the Masked Rider to detect the enemy's position, despite the enemy's cloaking ability. **'Advanced Pegasus' - Once upgraded to Advanced Pegasus, the Masked Rider can hold the form for 30 seconds more & uses the Advanced Pegasus Bowgun; a long sharp bowgun for his "Rising Blast Pegasus", which shoots three arrows rapidly. *'Titan Form' - A purple form where defense is greatly increased, allowing the Masked Rider to withstand his opponents' attacks long enough to get in close range, despite sacrificing speed. This form has much larger armor that is mainly silver with large purple trims. He uses the Titan Sword that can be created out of short pole or stick-like objects, normally the control handle of his bike. His finishing move is "Calamity Titan", a powerful sword thrust when the Masked Rider twists the blade as it is impaled. **'Advanced Titan' - This is the first of the Masked Rider's forms to be upgraded by the golden power, becoming Advanced Titan. As a result, the Masked Rider uses the longer & bigger Advanced Titan Sword for the "Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. But the Masked Rider can create a second Advanced Titan Sword to use for the stronger "Double Advanced Calamity Titan" attack. *'Ultimate Form' - The Masked Rider's most dangerous form, the Ultimate Form combines all the powers of the other forms; it has black armor with both gold & "slightly visible" silver trims all over his body. The Ultimate Masked Rider has a different design, with five horns & a black belt core. Vehicles See Also *Masked Rider of Mystica (Season 2) - sequel Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:American Kamen Rider Category:Masked Rider of Mystica Category:Comedy Category:Dark fantasy